The Dark of Dawn
by ellequoi
Summary: My preteen 1st attempt at fanfic, in which everyone gets to be alive and the Fanels have a sister. Or something like that, Idk. It's only up for posterity's sake.
1. Introduction

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Introduction
>
>> The king sighed. As of late, he had grown winsome. King Van Slanzar de Fanel's true love Hitomi was on what she called 'Earth', her home planet. Because of this, he had been left alone for the past six years. Actually, this was not quite true, as he had been extremely busy rebuilding his country, Fanelia.
>> 
>> Fanelia had grown more beautiful after its burning; the ash made for a good fertilizer. From up in the air it could be seen as a strech of emerald land. Its rebuilding was still not yet completed, and the former Fanelia where you could get anywhere in ten minutes was yet to be seen. Van had just been able to ease up on his royal work, focusing his mind on more personal manners.
>> 
>> Meanwhile, back on what we call Earth (or at least most people do) 21-year-old Hitomi Kanzaki, started thinking about Van. She had been busy in university, learning a few languages and taking expensive classes which, luckily, did her good. Hitomi had thrown herself into sports as her vacation approached, mainly to look better in her pictures and to feel less impatient.
>> 
>> Actually, she _did_ look nice. The young woman had a beautiful tan, a thin but muscular body, a good figure, and striking green eyes. Her roomate, Xiaohua (little flower in Mandarin) usually joined her in a game, but today, Hitomi was on her own. She looked up in the sky, trying to see Van's planet, Gaea. Of course, just like the other 13 457 times she had done this, she could not see it.
>> 
>> As she ran up to her room to change her outfit, she wondered what Van was doing. Hitomi had not seen him for six years, and felt a sense of desperation, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to see him. She lay down on her bed and wished with all her heart.
>> 
>> Van had followed a similar train of thought, and was standing up clenching the magical pendant Hitomi had given him. He did want to see her, and concentrated his might on being with her. As his eyes were closed, he neither saw or felt himself being lifted up in a beautiful swirl of light which everyone throughout Gaea marveled at...


	2. Reunion of Souls

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Chapter One: Reunion of Souls
>> 
>> **Van materialized in Hitomi's bedroom; right on her lap, in fact. They instantly recognized each other (it's all in the green and red eyes), and then had their first special moment together since their last tragic time together. Hitomi had her last classes that afternoon, so got got books about Earth and its history for Van, then found him a spot to read and wait for her. **
>> 
>> **Luckily, the pendant gave him good powers of interpretation, which let him be able to read the books. He found them fascinating, even the boring ones, and read with a good will for a few hours. During the middle of this reading, a group of popular sorority girls, the Trio noticed him and came over to check him out.**
>> 
>> **Van was big, like Folken, and muscular, as he of course got to keep in shape in many wonderful and sophisticated ways that kings can. He still had black hair in the same style, and his phenomenal red eyes. At twenty-one, he was a pretty good-looking guy.**
>> 
>> **The Trio came over, but as Van was so engrossed in his book, he didn't see them until one flirtily said,"Hello."**
>> 
>> **"Hey," he replied, not listening.**
>> 
>> **"What are you reading?"another one said, then giggled.**
>> 
>> **"A book." Van was wondering why exactly the girls were there, not knowing much about girls.**
>> 
>> **"Is it good?"asked the third.**
>> 
>> **"When I can concentrate on it." Luckily for Van, the bell went. He stood up and dusted himself off.**
>> 
>> **"Van!"called Hitomi, running towards him. Both of their faces lighted up. The Trio were feeling irritated now, but when they realized that Van and Hitomi weren't acting intimate, they cheered up. While they were watching the couple, Hitomi stubbed her toe on a huge rock and gave a cry of pain.**
>> 
>> **"What happened?" Van queried in a gentle voice. Hitomi showed him her toe, wincing. "Here, I'll help you." Hitomi gasped as Van lifted her up in his strong arms; the Trio was feeling very annoyed now, and decided to follow them.**
>> 
>> **Hitomi directed Van to the student's lounge in her dorm, where they sat down and talked for a while. The Trio craftily pretended to come in from the outside, and faked surprise at seeing them. Although Hitomi and especially Van were annoyed, they politely talked for a while, while holding each other's hands. The Trio, after noticing this, went away to gossip and sulk about how someone who wasn't even 'cool', like that Kanzaki girl, could have such a great guy.**
>> 
>> **Hitomi and Van, exhausted by the day's events, dozed off for a short while. During this time, a fellow by the name of Farley came in. Spying the pendant around Van's neck, he thought it would be a good gift for his girlfriend, and carefully took it away.**
>> 
>> **This was the first thing Van noticed when he woke up a while later. Using his seeking skills he had learnt from Hitomi, he found himself in the lunchroom later, and went to reclaim his pendant. He sidled up to Farley, who seemed to be very nervous.**
>> 
>> **"Could I have my pendant back?"Van asked smoothly. **
>> 
>> **Farley, who was feeling stupid for taking something from a guy who could easily beat him up, still refused. What strange things one does to look cool! Van simply went off to the serving area to ask for a cup of ice. All he had to do was smile. On his way back, he dropped the ice down Farley's shirt, and taking the chance, he snatched back his pendant amidst the laughter.**
>> 
>> **Van went off to find Hitomi, who was just awakening, and they went out. Much to his interest, they took a bus to a shopping centre nearby. There was a jewelry store in front, so that was where they went first. When inside, Van went to one of the assissants, took off one of the rings on his hands, and made a low request. The fellow nodded, gave Van some money, then went into a back room.**
>> 
>> **Hitomi and Van looked through the mall, while Van learned some very interesting things. He bought different things with the money he had to bring back to Gaea, if they ever got there. On the way out, he stopped at the jewellers again.**
>> 
>> **When they got back to the university, the couple went to Hitomi's room. They had started their first kiss ever, when Van thought, **_**I wouldn't mind going back to Gaea now**_**.**
>> 
>> **A column of light started around them; luckily, Van's foot happened to be against the luggage that Hitomi packed. I think you know where they went.**
>> 
>> **Servants were gossiping about in the servants quarters of the Fanelian palace, when suddenly, two kissing people materialized in their midst. The servants were shocked, but then started hooting and cheering. Hitomi and Van heard this, and they ended their kiss. **
>> 
>> **"I think we're in Gaea,"he whispered, then looked up. The cheering abruptly stopped.**
>> 
>> **"Yo-your Majesty,"stuttered a servant.**
>> 
>> **"Yes. Could you take these bags up to an empty chamber near mine, please?"Van asked. He became the king again, and walked out regally with Hitomi. After a short walk, they reached the Throne Room, where Van's irritating advisors started swarming him.**
>> 
>> **Suddenly, a servant approached with news. Allen Schezar and his sister were at the palace gates. He was ordered to let them in, of course. There was a joyful reunion when Allen and Serena came. Although Hitomi was scared that Serena would go nuts, she found Serena to be a wonderful person.**
>> 
>> **"Hitomi, let's go somewhere. There's someone I think you'll want to visit."After saying this, Van bade his advisors to use common sense while he was gone. They went to the stables, got horses and one of the servants, and left.**


	3. Arteissa's Story

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Chapter Two: Arteissa's Story
>> 
>> Ever since I was adopted, I can remember hearing amazing stories from my mother about the Great War. The other village children would always listen to a village elder as they sat around the fire, but I would stay home and listen to Mother. She seemed to know an awful lot about it, more than Father, strangely; he _was_ a tutor, after all. I never questioned it, though, but would listen wide-eyed in anticipation to the tales of Allen Schezar, Hitomi and Lord Van.
>> 
>> As I got older-namely fifteen years old, I realized that the villagers did not seem to be happy with us living there. They called Mother "that cat-thing, Merle" and I was just "someone off the streets". Maybe this was because we never had much _gidaru_ [Gaean money]. Father would travel with a student, so he was not there to hear anything.
>> 
>> I constantly wondered why I had to go to the village school. Father could have taught me better than those ingrates, who _would_ delight in 'disciplining' me whenever possible. This was not often, for I soon grew wise and would keep as silent as possible. It would have been nice to be able to travel, and possibly make a friend.
>> 
>> Actually, Mother was close enough to my age to be a friend, but we had started off as a mother-daughter relationship, so this wouldn't have worked. The villagers, of course, highly disapproved of this, as Mother herself was just 19.
>> 
>> One night, as I gazed into my looking glass and wondered why I had pink eyes, straight black hair with one wavy strand, _and_ a slightly turned-up nose, I heard someone squeal and yell, "Lord Van!". Hey, that was the one from Mother's story-or was it? I decided to investigate.
>> 
>> I saw a tall young man with jet-black hair, ruby eyes, and a laughing face. Mother was hanging on to him, and he swung her around. I noticed a woman standing behind him while he twirled, with her face lighted up. She had a beautiful tan, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. If the man was Van, she must be Hitomi, his girlfriend from the Mystic Moon.
>> 
>> Hitomi noticed me looking at her, so she hurriedly stopped Mother and Van, and we all sat down for introductions. I had been right in my guesses, and I wondered if I should ask them for an explanation of their unexpected visit. However, Van had started talking, and realizing that he was explaining himself, I pulled myself together and listened.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Almost all my wildest imaginings have been fulfilled! Mother is actually Lady Merle (take that, mangy villagers), and she was part of the Great War, as King Van's companion. Actually, I had never imagined that the Lord Van of her story was our much-gossiped-about boy king of Fanelia. Of course by the time news reaches this little town, it is so full of embellishments that only the most cynical person could figure it out.
>> 
>> That was usually me, when I _did_ hear the news, which wasn't often.
>> 
>> Now, to have my wildest imaginings completed, all I have to do is fly, become a princess and be able to beat a knight in battle. Not so hard... right?
>> 
>> Van and Hitomi are staying the night, then we shall all go to the palace and meet up with Father, who is there with his pupil Serena. I wonder how we shall all fit in this house for a full night.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> This morning, after a ride, Van and Hitomi came back with three people sulkily tagging behind them. I wonder why? Van said he had something to say to them, and I should come to help guard the exits.
>> 
>> The three evildoers streamed in, then Van started intimidating them into joining the army. One man acted really strange, saying, "Your Majesty, this is great and all, but why is your sister here?" We burst out laughing, but didn't say anything, adding to the fellow's confusion. Heaven help the army to have such a fool within it.
>> 
>> Hitomi came, gasping, into the room. "There...are....people...outside...wanting to...see Van," she wheezed. He left the room, and I followed, being inquisitive at heart. Yes, there were a bunch of those wonderful citizens of the village that I have mentioned. I leaned lazily against the door frame, and His Majesty did the same. The crowd gasped suddenly, and one boy yelled out, "Will you marry me, Arteissa dear?" No, I most certainly would not! The greedy leech probably thought I was the King's sister, and wanted easy money.
>> 
>> The crowd started clamoring and calling things out. Van raised his hand, then they once again quieted. "I will hold audience in the town's Great Hall before lunchtime for a while." The visitors started streaming out of our yard, and we breathed a silent sigh of relief.
>> 
>> That morning, we had a royal procession to the Great Hall. I loved it all, as it was completely the first time I had gotten positive attention from the town. I wandered aimlessly around while the crowd presented their grievances, then returned later on.
>> 
>> We traveled to the castle that day, but another odd event happened when we reached the palace that evening. An advisor was distraught seeing Van kowtow on the ground, letting Hitomi step on his back to the ground while dismounting; sweet! However, a simple gesture from Van silenced him.
>> 
>> When the advisor saw me, though, he got this _look_ on his face, and said abruptly, "Come with me." King Van followed, not questioning his advisor. I was dragged into an empty room, where Van acted annoyed and asked the reason for his advisor's action.
>> 
>> "You may not have heard this, but when your mother left to search for Folken, she was rumored to be pregnant." He paused, the continued, "Although this theory has been ridiculed for a long time, this girl resembles the late queen, and your Highness also. We will have to perform hypnosis on her to find the truth."
>> 
>> "Arteissa, would you mind if they hypnotized you. then? You might very well be Princess Arteissa de Fanel," Van considerately asked.
>> 
>> "I don't believe I would mind at all."


	4. Technology of Reincarnation

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Chapter Three: Technology of Reincarnation
>> 
>> "No, no, no!" The man pounded his fist on the table. "I must have them soon, as to offer an alliance to Fanelia. Asgard is not getting any closer, and I believe it is of use to my work."
>> 
>> "But sir, it will take a longer amount of time for the Dragon Slayers," whined one of the scientists, "We have discovered that the former Prince was a Draconian, so-"
>> 
>> "What?" said the man, Dryden Fassa, "This could mean that the Fanelian king is one also."
>> 
>> "Sir, Folken had performed many scientific experiments on himself. This could have greatly changed him. In other words, he could know how to become a Draconian," drawled another.
>> 
>> Dryden Fassa had been extremely busy lately. He had come upon a theory that Asgard, the Unexplored Continent was bursting with precious jewels and metals. The rich merchant had also heard that a Zaibach expedition consisting of Folken de Fanel, Dilandau Albatou and his Dragon Slayers had gone to Asgard, which would greatly help him.
>> 
>> If they had been alive, that is. The tyrant Dilandau had mysteriously disappeared, and the Dragon Slayers and Folken were all dead and gone. Which was precisely why Dryden had engaged some scientists who knew how to revive them from the dead.
>> 
>> Folken was to create an alliance with Fanelia, because Fanelia had many energists which could be of use. As Folken was the brother of the king, Dryden was confident that he would come out richer than ever.
>> 
>> "We should have the Prince in three days, and the others in a week," said one of the scientists, interrupting Dryden's daydream.
>> 
>> "Good."


	5. Unexpected Arrival

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Chapter Four: Unexpected Arrival
>> 
>> The priestess unpacked her bag. "Are you ready for this event?" she asked cheerily.
>> 
>> Arteissa laughed nervously. "I suppose, Princess Eries," she bravely said, not wanting this to happen. If only an interruption would occur... soon.
>> 
>> She got her wish, amazingly promptly. A servant came in, panting, to inform His Majesty that the former Prince was waiting to see him. Arteissa's reaction was mixed. It was rather nice to get her wish, but was Folken not dead?
>> 
>> Van's face registered shock, then a slight smile. He had felt grieved when his brother died, and as long as Folken wasn't evil, he would not mind having his brother back at all. "Welcome him in," he ordered, to the dismay of the servant.
>> 
>> As he strode out to the Throne Room, followed closely by the Princess Eries and Arteissa. Hitomi, Selena, Allen, Merle and her husband Matek, along with Dryden, were all there waiting for them. As usual, Prince Folken made a grand entrance, with a few _major_ differences- he had all his limbs, and he looked more like his pre-Zaibach self.
>> 
>> "Brother," Van and Folken said simultaneously, hugging. As Arteissa stepped up to take a closer look, she suddenly had a flashback.
>> 
>> _"I have brought my sister to Zaibach for her education. Treat her well and don't let her come to any harm." The servant bowed, murmuring affirmation to Zaibach's Strategos._
>> 
>> "I-I've seen you before," Arteissa whispered, although no one heard, "You were Strategos, and you said I was your sister, and you were going to educate me there at Zaibach." This, to her was a great explanation of why she had been able to defend herself against the bullies in her village. She had always been an outcast, making her an easy target when she was at school. She could kick-box, do kung-fu, karate and other martial arts and even fight with weapons.
>> 
>> Obviously, the bullies soon moved on to another target after their bones mended. Unfortunately for Arteissa, everybody was then scared stiff of her and she was left all alone. She realized then that she would still have to keep on training, and got one of the fighters of the village to help train her. Her arms had begun to get muscular, boosting her self-confidence to a new high.
>> 
>> As the brothers stepped up for introductions, Arteissa saw Selena's face show recognition to Folken. He did not seem to notice this, and kept on chatting cheerily with his brother. When Arteissa was introduced, however, the Prince gave a small start, remembering the girl who had been brought to Zaibach years before for training. She had been kicked off later on, having no use, though.
>> 
>> The two siblings stared at each other for a few seconds, then followed the others into a big hall, where they were to dine. Although there were awkward silences at the table, the food was exquisite, and everyone was ill afterwards without exception.
>> 
>> The next few days passed by without incident- for most people in the castle. For Hitomi and Van, it was a rather different story.
>> 
>> Hitomi had gotten bored of the idyllic palace life, and went out for a tour of the capital. She instinctively brought her cell phone with her, without really noticing that. As she strolled through the busy marketplace, she heard a familiar ring {true feelings are supposed to be what lets the reception work}. The people around her jumped, looking suspiciously around the area, then pinpointed the sound to her.
>> 
>> Hitomi had been too shocked to notice all the eyes in her, though. She answered her phone hastily, and then assured her mother of her well-being. As Hitomi hung up, she started to notice just how welcome she was in the city. The people were simply alarming, so she hastily turned a corner...
>> 
>> ...Where a man had been waiting to take her away. Hitomi was knocked out, then dragged into a cart, which was going right to what looked to be an inconspicuous house. When the kidnappers went inside with her, she awoke, and found herself to be in what she _thought _was a bar, or strip club. It was a brothel house, frequented by men from everywhere around.
>> 
>> The men sold her to the prosperous owner, who was delighted. Luckily for our friend Hitomi, the first hours were simply introductions to the business; not that she wanted to know anything.
>> 
>> While Van had been participating in a group discussion at the palace, he idly wondered where Hitomi was. He decided to find out afterwards. After his meeting was done, he carried this out with amazing speed.
>> 
>> Of course, no one quite knew where she was. Van once again had to depend on the handy-dandy pendant to find her. He felt distraught when the pendant tugged so far forward that he was almost choked.
>> 
>> Van started to stride out into the forest nearby, for safe cover. Arteissa, who was in the garden, saw him and bounced over to her possible brother. When he reached the forest, with her following, Arteissa was exhausted. She persevered, though, finally reaching him as he ripped off his shirt and spreading his angelic wings.
>> 
>> This was when he noticed her, with terrible timing. She had lost her breath a while back, and she was quite sure she wouldn't get it back for a while. The King gave a melting smile, saying, "Family secret." He then flapped off, leaving a feather behind [There is no way he's going to molt in this story, baby.]
>> 
>> Arteissa picked it up with wonder, then was filled with excitement. If she was the Princess- she walked on into the woods. The girl then wriggled out of her beautiful dress, sure that she would not be seen. Then she concentrated like never before, and just wished hard.
>> 
>> She was surrounded in a swirl of white as a pair of wings rippled out of her back. Arteissa Fanel laughed delightedly, finding her wishes unfolding before her. She didn't even notice the Lady Schezar come into the forest.
>> 
>> Van, of course, found the house (he thought) in which Hitomi was. He burst in anxiously, not noticing his surroundings were slightly odd. The beaming landlady came up, thinking that the House was really having a great day.
>> 
>> Van once again concentrated on the pendant to find his love, but was stopped by the owner. "So, are you here for the afternoon show or an all-nighter?" she sweetly asked her king.
>> 
>> "I'm just trying to find someone," he replied. For a king, Van led a very innocent life.
>> 
>> "Perfect! I'll bring out the girls," she exclaimed. The girls were brought out, very scantily clad. They giggled and blushed to see royalty there. Van was very confused and unsatisfied.
>> 
>> "No, she's not here," he whined.
>> 
>> "Here, she must be at the show," said the lady, dragging him into a room where a striptease was going on. The citizens in the room whooped to see their king there. The woman on the stage was Hitomi.
>> 
>> "Hitomi?" Van yelled in amazement.
>> 
>> "Oh, Van!" Hitomi flung herself towards him, half-naked, and started sobbing violently. He calmed her down, while the owner hovered around yelling that he'd have to pay good money for the girl.
>> 
>> He brought himself to his full height, then looked down at her, with Hitomi still hugging him and said, "You have been an accomplice in a kidnapping. I am the King of Fanelia, and I hope you will just let this girl go instead of being arrested." Of course, the landlady just nodded dumbly, while Van took out his shirt and gave it to Hitomi, who was topless.
>> 
>> They walked out to the forest, where Van flew them up towards the palace. 


	6. Princess

The Dark of Dawn: Princess body { scrollbar-arrow-color #33ccff; scrollbar-base-color #33cccc; scrollbar-dark-shadow-color #82c3f2; scrollbar-track-color #74a7df; scrollbar-face-color #495cab; scrollbar-shadow-color #3c7bff; scrollbar-highlight-color #6ecef7; scrollbar-3d-light-color #7fd7e7; } 

> The Dark of Dawn
> 
> An Escaflowne Fan-Fiction
> 
> We know I didn't create Escaflowne. Which is why I thank the companies who did, and assure them I am not making profit off this. I just have a lot of spare time and an overactive imagination.
>
>> Chapter Five: Princess
>> 
>> Dilandau Albatou had been, and as of yet was, impatiently lurking.
>> 
>> The reason for this was, of course, a six-year imprisonment inside the hapless Selena Schezar. An imprisonment without shape or form, with only tortured thought to keep one certain of the fact of being alive. This would have, in Dilandau's opinion, made anyone annoyed. Even the Zaibach Strategos- had he been alive. He very apparently was, however, as Dilandau had seen him through Selena's very own eyes. In fact, through Selena's own eyes, he had seen several strange things lately.
>> 
>> Apparently there was a new Fanelian princess. Upon Fanelia, there was no need to hate Van anymore- what insult was a scar compared to being stuck in a twenty-one year old woman? Especially since Dilandau did not don a scar, much less a face or body. No, his harbored feelings towards Van had gone out through the repayment of his large grudge. If a DragonSlayer had been alive, Dilandau would even have been fine with thinking towards Van as a friend or brother.
>> 
>> Nor did Dilandau really despise Selena. He pitied her, more or less. Being Allen Schezar's sister for one (Dilandau didn't consider what this could make him) and for another not really having much of a personality. Selena was very nice, good-natured, obliging, sweet and kind, and in Dilandau's opinion one could have no worse fate. What would the use of being eager to please if someone tried to kill you? Therefore, Dilandau thought of Selena Schezar in a condescending manner, and waited cunningly for the next opportunity to release himself.
>> 
>> At the moment, though, there was a more interesting happening to worry about. In front of Selena was one of the winged people called Draconians or Dragon Gods (or angels, according to her religion), and both Selena and Dilandau were really quite amazed. Dilandau could read Selena's thoughts, and they were really very confused.
>> 
>> Selena was, for that matter, a very confusing person. Her thoughts had a complex, systematic order which would have amazed the people around her. Most thought her introverted, dumb, shy and haughty, although this was due to the fact that Selena would not talk to any person she deemed to be despicable. It was something that worried her brother; but he secretly admitted he would not mind doing the same thing she did. Allen figured this quirk was just an obstinacy on her own part.
>> 
>> As the girl before her laughed and swirled in a whirl of white, Selena stood, quite surprised, behind her. From all that she'd heard, the Dragon Gods were not only cursed, but dangerous and powerful- powerful enough to have destroyed Atlantis. It wouldn't have been odd for Selena to suddenly run away, screaming bloody murder. Any other time, she would have done just that.
>> 
>> She didn't, though; inside her, Dilandau held her in place. He was quite pleased on being able to do this, especially since Selena didn't know he _was_. Dilandau was not exactly sure why he kept her in place, looking at the girl in front of her. Maybe he wanted to see her face? Strike the winged one down dead? Maybe it was neither- maybe it was both. Whatever it was, the Draconian turned around, wings covering her upper half, and Selena gave a startled cry.
>> 
>> _She_ was the one rumored to be the newly discovered Fanelian princess, a foundling from a village where no one had recognized a resemblance to her and the King until face-to-face comparison. Princess Arteissa- it had a pretty ring to it. Of course, if she was the real, genuine article, that would make Van also another winged person. Selena was very taken aback by what the significance of this was. Unless, of course, the supposed princess was not at all a princess indeed. In which case she must tell Van immediately.
>> 
>> Selena began to creep away, although this was not of much use. Arteissa had already seen her, and was moving towards her while working on pulling her dress back up to cover her chest and withdrawing her wings. Doing these three things at once was neither easy or graceful, and Arteissa was slow in her motions. But eventually the menial task was done, and she pounced towards the woman.
>> 
>> "What are you planning to do?" Arteissa asked worriedly, catching up Selena's wrists and pinning her against a tree. Arteissa was around the same height as Selena, although slightly more muscular; despite the age difference, an onlooker would have predicted Arteissa to be the one to win if a fight occurred.
>> 
>> "I-I was going to tell Van," said the startled other.
>> 
>> Arteissa nodded, and slowly released her grip. "Yes, that would be a good idea. He went off when I came upon him several minutes ago. Van should be back shortly, though." She sighed gustily and swung herself up on one of the lower branches of the tree. She sat there peacefully, eyes closed, swinging her long legs back and forth. 
>> 
>> "Do you really believe you're the Fanelian princess?" Selena suddenly blurted out.
>> 
>> "Yes," answered Arteissa lazily, "I do now- I didn't really before. I can remember Folken Fanel calling me his sister."
>> 
>> "Folken Fanel..." Selena rolled the words over her tongue, and found them like the fruit her brother used to pick for her in their idyllic childhood. The fruit had always been just right out of Selena's reach, yet still so close. As if she could have gotten it by just pushing herself a little harder, by exerting her forces. A similar thing was with Folken Fanel- he seemed so familiar, although she had never met him, but she was sure if she strained her memory she could get an inkling of who he really was.
>> 
>> Between whistling a song that was familiar yet not familiar to her- a dragon and a beautiful woman with long hair came to mind- Arteissa apologized, "I'm sorry for giving you that fright back there. I was almost as surprised to see you as you were to see me. You wouldn't hold it against me, though, would you?"
>> 
>> "Of course not," replied Selena promptly. "I hope you will not mind, but I do have to tell Van about it, though."
>> 
>> Arteissa waved her hand. "No, of course not. In fact, it will be all the better. Do not tell anyone other then Van- you know how people are with anyone different than them. You look like you'd know a lot about that."
>> 
>> "I do?" Selena was surprised. "How?"
>> 
>> "Well, it isn't necessarily _too_ noticeable. I've just observed how your eyes wander sometimes when people talk to you, and then they become offended. How you are very particular about who you'll talk to."
>> 
>> "Yes," admitted Selena. "That's true... but I didn't really think I was different. I knew there was a qualitative something, but I'm sure everyone feels that way."
>> 
>> "I do, dear Lady. Coming from a cynical and violent village outcast, however, I'm not quite sure you should depend too strongly upon my opinions. No one else does, and see what good it's doing them. That 'qualitative something' you talk about (well expressed, by the way) is what is called a _je ne sais pas_, I think. I'm not sure; some language I've learnt has something like that. I'm beginning to believe I have been suffering from memory loss, and am only recalling what I once knew right now."
>> 
>> "That's exactly how I feel!" exclaimed Selena. "I mean, first I'm five, and then all of a sudden it's as if I'm waking up from a dream on a war ground at fifteen. Then I had to start my education, and any chance I could have had at remembering what I once knew was lost to me."
>> 
>> "Maybe our pasts are connected," suggested Arteissa. "Who knows? Maybe fate has thrown us together to discover our lost lives."
>> 
>> "Either way," predicted Selena cheerfully, "I think we'll become friends."
>> 
>> Arteissa laughed a comradely laugh. "You know, I'm very inclined to agree with you. Want to join me in sitting up in a tree?" She held out her hand to Selena, who obliged her by climbing up, if somewhat clumsily.
>> 
>> _____
>> 
>> It was later on that Selena came upon Van. He was coming out of his training room (where he practiced his fighting skills) and was rubbing a towel across his sweaty face. Selena was unperturbed by this, and told him what she had come to tell him, "You know Arteissa, your supposed sister; you should know her a little bit, by the way, because she's very nice. Well, she's a Draconian, wings and all."
>> 
>> Van was silent for quite a while. Selena began to think he hadn't heard, and began to repeat herself, when he finally said, "I thank you, Selena. That will be all." This surprised Selena, who had never been spoken to so formally by Van after their first year of knowing each other. She was about to say something else to him, but looking at his face, thought better of it and left.
>> 
>> Van strode thoughtfully through his palace, still clothed in only the dark pants he'd been wearing for his régime of fighting. Several servants who saw him were quite scandalized to see their king decked out so plainly, and told him bluntly so, but Van was not listening. Instead, he figured towards conferring with his brother to see what exactly he should do. Van had no qualms about talking to his supposedly-deceased brother as he wasn't being haunted either way.
>> 
>> He found Folken in the lush Fanelian forest, and did not notice Arteissa still in her tree. It was within hearing distance, but she'd fallen asleep and therefore did not get the chance to eavesdrop as she would have probably liked. "Brother," Folken addressed Van, surprised to see him.
>> 
>> Van nodded cautiously. "Hello, Folken. I need to discuss Arteissa with you, and..."
>> 
>> "She's the genuine thing," interrupted Folken.
>> 
>> Van looked at him. "How do you know? Did you also see her with her wings?"
>> 
>> "Yes, when I was eighteen I found a small child out by the Dragon's Lair of the north east. She had wings outstretched, and was living peacefully with the dragons, the only human there. She resembled Mother, and when I talked to her, she told me her name was Arteissa Fanel. There was no reason to doubt her, and I brought her back with me to Zaibach. She resided with me and was schooled in Zaibach, until one day when she was ten or eleven she disappeared. Dornkirk told me she had killed one of the sorcerers when they tried to give her a medical examination, and then escaped using their equipment.
>> 
>> "I never knew whether to believe it or not. There was a time when I'm sure I saw a small girl out in a street like her. It very well could have been; I'm sure there are not many people who look like Mother in any world. But now, I'm quite sure that this Arteissa, be it the same one, is most definitely the Princess of Fanelia. The question is, should this be publicly known yet, or should it be kept private for a while?"
>> 
>> "Well," said Van in surprise, "I think the first thing we should do would be to tell Arteissa. Where is she?"
>> 
>> Folken suddenly smiled. "The last time I checked, she was up in that tree." He gestured lightly, and when Van strode over, he could see a dark-headed girl resting in an apple tree.
>> 
>> Van asked, "Should we wake her up and tell her?"
>> 
>> "Just poke her lightly," instructed Folken, "and if she doesn't wake up then, we'll wait to tell her later." Van nodded, and prodded Arteissa softly on her shoulder.
>> 
>> She turned over, mumbling unconsciously, "Will you teach me to talk to dragons, Mother?" Then her eyes flew wide open, and Van found himself staring into serious dark pink orbs. "What is it, Van Fanel?" she asked him, not exactly knowing how to address Van.
>> 
>> "You're genuine," he told her, "the Princess Arteissa of Fanelia... sister."
>> 
>> Arteissa smiled delightedly, and gave Van a bone-crushing hug. From where he stood, Folken privately wondered how she managed to stay still balanced in the tree. He remembered Arteissa as having excellent momentum as a child, and reasoned that she most probably still held this trait.
>> 
>> Arteissa hoisted herself down from the tree after breaking the embrace with Van, and her eyes fell on Folken. She walked over to him, and the two of them looked at each other, somewhat quizzically. "Arteissa," he inquired gently, "you do not recognize me, do you?"
>> 
>> Arteissa looked somewhat flustered by this question. "Well... you're Folken Fanel. You're the Zaibach Strategos. I know that much. And you were looking after me at one time, weren't you?"
>> 
>> Folken smiled. "It's a close enough interpretation to the truth."
>> 
>> The official announcement was made the next day. The people in Arteissa's former village, Hertmoyne, were all very surprised. They did not show it, though, and said things like, "I knew it all along, that little lady was headed for greatness!"


End file.
